Sag, was dir durch den Kopf geht
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Die Zerstörung der Garrelia-Festung lässt jeden über seine Zukunft sorgen. Sogar Crow scheint über seine eigene weitaus ernsthafter nachzudenken. Rean ist einfach froh, dass er für ihn als jemand, dem er sich anvertrauen kann, da sein kann. Übersetzung der FF "Say What's On Your Mind" auf AO .


Ruhige Nächte wie diese sind irgendwie ein bunter Strauß an Gefühlen. Rean hat die letzten paar in Crows Twin-Size Wohnheim-Bett gedrängt verbracht, das kaum groß genug für die beiden und ihre vier Kissen (zwei aus Reans eigenem Zimmer, das derzeit außer als Studienzimmer ungenutzt blieb) ist. Selbst, wenn er dabei riskiert, mitten in der Nacht auf den Boden zu rollen, ist die kleine Größe des Bettes ein Vorteil, da es ihm ermöglicht, so dicht bei ihm zu liegen, dass sie quasi, selbst wenn sie keinen Unsinn anstellen, aufeinander liegen. Einer von Crows Armen steckt unter seinem Körper fest und ihre Finger sind miteinander verschränkt, während er ihn friedlich aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtet. Zumindest größtenteils friedlich. Der "bunte" Teil kommt daher, dass die andere Seite dieser metaphorischen Münze weitaus weniger spaßig ist. Ruhige Nächte wie diese geben einem viele Möglichkeiten, über all die Dinge nachzudenken, die in den letzten paar Tagen geschehen waren und auch über das, was noch kommen wird.

Die Garrelia-Festung ist von der Karte gewischt worden.

Jeder Tag ist ein weiterer, angsterfüllter Schritt in eine unsichere Zukunft.

Auch ohne es laut auszusprechen wissen alle, dass der Blut-und-Eisen-Kanzler mit einer großen Menge seiner Namensgeber auf diesen Angriff antworten würde. Es ist nur eine Frage des Wann.

Die einzige Sache, die Rean gerade sicher weiß, ist, dass Crow in nur wenigen kurzen Tagen seinen Abschluss erhalten wird und dass er dann wieder alleine in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen muss. Es wird nicht wirklich das Ende ihrer Beziehung sein- Crow hat das dadurch versprochen, dass er zugestimmt hat, die Zinsen, die er ihm schuldet, abzuzahlen, aber auch in normaleren, ehrlicheren Worten- aber Crow wird nicht mehr auf der anderen Seites des Flures in Raum 206 schlafen, wo Rean zu praktisch jeder Stunde einfach rein platzen kann, um ihn zu finden. Die Zeit, die ihnen gemeinsam verbleibt, ist begrenzt. Selbst, wenn es bedeutet, schweigend dazuliegen und zu spüren, wie das Gewicht der Welt auf sie herunterdrückt, er will das Beste daraus machen.

Crow kann die Tatsache, dass er den Druck ebenfalls spürt, zwar mit sorglosen Lächeln, offenen Jacken und losen Krawatten verstecken, aber in nur einem Tanktop und Shorts, wie jetzt, kann Rean die Anspannung ähnlich einer fest angezogenen Sprungfeder in seinen Mukeln sehen, als Crow regungslos, aber wach, daliegt und die dunkle Decke mit einem nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck anstarrt. Er sieht so abwesend aus- als ob er diese Welt bereits hinter sich gelassen hätte. Der Gedanke lässt seinen Magen schwer werden, also festigt Rean seinen Griff um die Hand des anderen Jungen und rückt ein wenig näher; diese Bewegung lockert die Sprungfeder und Crow dreht sich auf die Seite, um ihn zu greifen, ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er ist wärmer als sonst. Crow ist ein körperlich anhänglicher Typ, doch da ist eine gewisse, raue Zärtlichkeit in der Art, wie er ihn gerade hält, die nicht häufig ans Tageslicht kommt.

Crows Finger sind in Reans Haaren und Reans Gesicht ist gegen seine Brust gedrückt und nachdem er einen Moment lang die Nähe genossen hat, dreht Rean sich um, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. "Was ist los?"

"Nicht viel", erwidert Crow milde. "Und bei dir?"

"Nein, ich meine... Was ist los mit dir?" So schön es auch wäre, weiterhin so liegen zu bleiben, wie er es tut, windet Rean sich soweit frei, dass er ihn anschauen kann. Crows allzu zwangloser Ausdruck ist wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt, also ist jeder kurze Blick, den Rean auf diese seltene Verletzlichkeit hätte erhaschen können, außer Frage, aber zumindest sieht er nicht mehr abwesend aus. Er zieht eine fragende Augenbraue in Richtung Rean hoch, also elaboriert Rean. "Du warst gerade geistig ziemlich weit weg."

Der ältere Junge zuckt mit den Schultern, dabei sachte an Reans Ohr stoßend. "Eh. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, gelegentlich mach ich das."

"Nachgedacht über...?"

"Über dich." Reans Herz macht einen Satz, doch der rührende Moment dauert nicht lange an. "Und wie du dir wahrscheinlich jedes der Mädels aus unserer Klasse angeln könntest, doch es ist _mein_ Zimmer, in das du jede Nacht schleichst", mockiert der ältere Junge in nachgeahmter Enttäuschung. "Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Rean Schwarzer. Jugend ist verschwendet auf die Jugend."

Der Witz ist auf eine merkwürdige Art abwinkend, besonders jetzt, wo die beiden miteinander ausgehen, aber da steckt irgendwo ein Kompliment drin, also lässt Rean es einfach beruhen. Der Fakt, dass sein Partner der Frage ausweicht, ist wichtiger, als wie er es macht. "Crow, ich meine es ernst." Als er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufrichtet, befreit er Crows Arm; Crow schiebt seine jüngst befreite Hand hinter seinen Kopf, herumfläzend im Angesicht der ernsten Wendung ihrer Unterhaltung, trotz seiner besten Bemühungen. "Du kannst mit mir über die Sachen reden, die dich bedrücken. Ich hab versucht, meine Nase nicht in deine Angelegenheiten zu stecken, als wir nur 'Bros' waren, aber jetzt bin ich dein..." Es sind nur ein paar Tage. Das Wort fühlt sich immer noch zart auf seiner Zunge an, wann immer er versucht, es zu sagen. "Freund. Ich möchte für dich da sein."

"In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?" Reans Wangen werden heiß; Crow grinst. "Man, du machst aber zügig weiter. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so weit kommt. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst, nach, was, drei Tagen, nachdem wir angefangen haben?"

"Ich dachte, es wäre das richtige, das zu sagen..." War es das? Er fühlt sich in diesem Partnerschafts-Spiel immer noch wie ein Neuling. "Ich hab dich schon lange vorher geliebt."

"Du bist so kitschig."

"Du erinnerst dich schon daran, dass du es sofort zurück gesagt hast, oder?"

Da ist eine kleine Pause, bevor Crow antwortet. "Ja. Hab ich." Und die Zärtlichkeit, von der Rean gehofft hat, sie in Crows Gesicht zu finden, kehrt zurück. Sie jetzt zu sehen lässt ihn realisieren, wie selten sie tatsächlich ist. Sie ist magnetisch- wie von ihr angezogen lehnt Rean sich nach vorne und küsst ihn, und verpasst ihn peinlicherweise durch die merkwürdige Position, er übt sich noch darin, doch Crow verbessert sein Zielen beim zweiten Versuch. Crow sieht ein wenig zufriedener aus, als er sich wieder hinlegt, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander trennen, doch Rean kann nicht anders, als ihm ein weiteres kleines Küsschen auf die Stirn zu geben, Und dann noch eines. Sie sind vorsichtiger dabei geworden, dies in der Öffentlichkeit zu machen, doch das bedeutet nur, dass die Impulse über den Tag hinweg angesammelt werden. Normalerweise erwidert Crow ziemlich enthusiastisch, doch jetzt gerade schiebt er ihn spielerisch von sich herunter, Handfläche flach gegen Reans Stirn gedrückt. "Okay, schön, du hast gewonnen. Dazu kann ich nicht nein sagen. Ich weih dich ein, Freund."

Er klingt besiegt, doch es ist alles nur im Scherz. Küssen oder Reden, Rean ist mit beidem zufrieden, also lehnt Rean sich zurück und gibt ihm einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Hoffentlich wird er das, was an ihm nagt, dieses Mal nicht einfach abwinken als gehe es um Kleingeld oder Reans nicht-existentes Harem in ihn vernarrter Frauen; selbst, wenn er es versucht, hat Rean keinerlei Absicht, es einfach ruhen zu lassen. Crow verfällt in Schweigen, als sein Blick zur Decke zurückkehrt, die Schatten jener scheinen sich über ihn zu legen, als der Mond draußen hinter ein oder zwei Wolken verschwindet. Der Raum wird erneut in eine triste Atmosphäre gestoßen, aber vielleicht kann er in dieser Umgebung wenigstens eine ehrliche Antwort erwarten.

Crow klingt tatsächlich ehrlich, als er beginnt. "Ich hab über meine Zukunft nachgedacht...", gibt er zu, bevor er seufzt. "Oder eher den Mangel an einer, schätze ich." Jetzt zuckt er mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine wirklichen Aussichten. Ich hab nicht die Kohle, um mit ein paar Jahren Rumhängerei davonzukommen wie Gelica, und niemand überschlägt sich gerade, mich auf die Personalliste zu bekommen, wie sie es bei Towa und George machen. Ihr Fehler, wenn du mich fragst..." Doch so nonchalant er es auch sagt, er sackt in die Matraze. "Nicht, dass ich da draußen so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt habe. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich machen wollte, wenn ich Aussichten _hätte_... Was soll der Blick?"

Blick? Rean wird aus seiner versteinerten Stille gerissen, um eine schnelle Entschuldigung daher zu stammeln. "Tut mir Leid, ich war nur etwas überrascht. 'Crow Armbrust' und 'Selbstkritik' sind zwei Sachen, die ich vorher noch nie in einem Satz zusammen gesehen habe."

Das bringt Crow dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln.

"Hey, man, du hast mich gefragt, dir mein Herz und meine Seele offen zu legen."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass du's tust. Ich bin nur..." Es ist recht schwer, das Gefühl in Worte zu fassen. "Es hat mich nur überrumpelt, schätze ich. Du bist sonst immer so selbstbewusst." Der andere Junge zuckt erneut mit Schultern und zieht sich zurück.

"Vielleicht sollten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei weich oder fragil oder irgendwie sowas. Ich habe einen Ruf zu bewahren!"

"Nein, warte." Rean greift nach seiner Schulter und dreht ihn wieder zurück, bevor er sich der Wand zuwenden kann, und küsst ihn erneut, um ihn dort zu halten. "Ich versuch nicht, dich aufzuhalten. Ich will nicht, dass du dieses Zeug in dir aufstaust. Erzähl mir davon, okay?"

Doch Crow flieht bereits, wenigstens geistig, wenn nicht körperlich. Er kratzt sich am Nacken und murmelt: "Ich glaube, du machst dir mehr Gedanken um dieses Zeug als ich. Es ist keine große Sache."

"Natürlich hast du eine Zukunft." Rean drängt weiter, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe eines Argumentes zu machen, unfähig, auf andere Weise ein Wort sagen zu können. Crow ist gezwungen, nachzugeben. "Es ist normal, dass du dir über so eine große Chance wie die Sorgen machst, aber du bist noch nicht einmal zwanzig. Nicht jeder weiß, was er machen will, sobald er mit der Schule fertig ist. Ich hab keinen Schimmer, was ich hier nach machen werde."

"Naja, du hast ne Baronie in der Warteschleife." Das ist ein sehr großes 'vielleicht' und Rean bereitet sich darauf vor, das auch zu sagen, als Crow sich selbst korrigiert. "Also hast du zumindest einen Notfallplan. Aber du hast noch ein ganzes Jahr, um was anderes zu finden, wenn du das willst. Ich lebe mittlerweile von geliehener Zeit, was diese Sache angeht." Es hätte dramatisch geklungen, wenn er es nicht mit einer beinahe abgestumpfen Kühlheit gesagt hätte, die das seltsame, bange Gefühl von vorhin wieder zurück in Reans Magen kriechen lässt.

Er hat sich ein paar Mal gefragt, also Rean, ob Crow nervös über seinen Schulabschluss war, aber er hat größtenteils erwartet, dass er sich höchstens Gedanken über das Verpassen der Chance Sorgen machte. Stattdessen klingt er beinahe ängstlich, das durchzuziehen, jetzt, wo er kann, oder vielleicht ist 'ängstlich' nicht das richtige Wort, nicht ganz...

"Naja, eins kann ich dir verraten", fügt Crow hinzu, während er sich streckt und dabei den Rücken durchdrückt, sodass einige Wirbel knacken, und drängt ihn weiter weg von der nihilistischen Wendung, die er kurz zuvor genommen hat. "Anders als einige andere unserer genauso unsicheren, ziellosen Kumpel, die ohne einen einzigen Plan in die Welt gehen müssen, werde ich _definitiv_ nicht der Kaiserlichen Armee beitreten. Ohne unserern 'wohlwollenden Kaiser' beleidigen zu wollen, aber das ist wirklich nicht mein Stil."

"Es fällt mir ziemlich schwer, mir vorzustellen, wie du dich problemlos in das strenge, kein-Unsinn Militärleben und so einfügst." Rean streicht wie zur Untermalung einige Strähnen von Crows wirrem, unzähmbaren Haar aus dessen Gesicht.

Die Augen nach oben richtend als Rean sein Gesicht berührt, schenkt Crow ihm ein halbes Lächeln. "Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Rebell."

"'Rebell' ist eine Art, das zu beschreiben." Rean lächelt zurück und Crow lacht, doch er klingt nicht sonderlich amüsiert. Das Gefühl der Schwere in seinem Magen wird stärker. Normalerweise würde Crow auf diese Herausforderung entweder mit einer scherzhaft-schnippischen Bemerkung reagieren oder einer gewitzelten Niederlage. Er ließ sich sonst eigentlich nicht ärgern, nicht wirklich. Was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht, muss ihn stärker belasten, als er durchscheinen lassen will... Und jetzt, wo Rean wirklich darüber nachdenkt, muss er diese Gefühle schon für eine Weile gehabt haben. Schon vor dem Schulfest hat Rean ihn ein paar Mal gesehen, wie er alleine irgendwo gesessen und ungewöhnlich teilnahmslos gewirkt hat, nur aus Fenstern starrend oder Karten für ein einsames Kartenspiel ohne Einsatz mischend, bis er bemerkt hat, dass Rean ihn beobachtet. Dann würde der muntere, charmante Crow Armburst plötzlich wieder an die Oberfläche treten und das, worüber er auch immer nachgedacht hat, verdecken, bevor Rean auch nur eine halbe Chance gehabt hätte, zu fragen, und er hat sich dazu entschieden, es einfach beruhen zu lassen.

Doch nicht dieses Mal. Rean gleitet mit den Fingern durch seine silbernern Strähnen und über seinen Kopf. Jemanden zu hätscheln ist beruhigend und es scheint seinen Job zu erfüllen. Während Crows Augen nach wie vor auf die Wand gerichtet waren, seit der Erwähnung seines Status als 'Rebell', beginnt sein Körper, sich zu entspannen. Rean küsst ihn erneut, dieses Mal auf die Wange, und Crow stößt etwas Atem aus seinem Mund, um seine Vergebung deutlich zu machen.

"Aber im Ernst", fügt Rean hinzu, "Ich bin froh, dass du nicht zum Militär gehst, aus mehreren Gründen." Da er nicht davongeschoben wird, weder spielerisch noch sonst wie, legt Rean sich wieder hin und schlingt einen Arm um die Brust seines Partners. "Du bist auf dem Schlachtfeld definitiv eine Macht, mit der man rechnen muss, aber ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." Er umarmt ihn ein wenig fester, als die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erneut in seinem Kopf in den Vordergrund dringen. "Wir haben keine Ahnung, was ab jetzt mit dem Militär passieren wird."

"Wir können es uns denken."

"Das ist die eine Hälfte des Problems. Wenn ich daran denke, wie du vielleicht in Garrelia stationiert gewesen sein könntest, oder irgendeine andere Festung, die das nächste Garrelia sein wird..." Bevor er sich selbst zu sehr hineinsteigern kann, nimmt Crow seine Hand und drückt sie, während er endlich den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung dreht, um ihn anzuschauen.

"Mach dir da nicht so viele Sorgen drum", sagt er in einem sanfteren Tonfall. "Ich kann dich aber definitiv verstehen. All der Scheiß mit Garrelia lässt den Kram, mit dem wir vorher klarkommen mussten, wie einen Spaziergang aussehen, hm? Abesehen vielleicht vom letzten Mal, als wir es mit Garrelia zu tun hatten."

"J... Ja." Die verschränkten Hände sind ein Trost, den Rean schätzt- das Problem hat sich gerade in zwei verwandelt. Rean kann die Eisenbahngeschütze noch immer so klar vor sich sehen, als ob er sie direkt anschauen würde. Er kann noch immer die Explosion hören, als sie abgefeuert wurden- Rohlinge, aber in dem Moment hat er das nicht wissen können. Alles, woran er zu der Zeit hat denken können, sind die Menschen in Crossbell gewesen, auf die diese unmöglichen Waffen gezielt haben, als sie losgeschossen haben, Towa, Prinz Olivert und Kanzler Osborne unter ihnen. Und jetzt hat Crossbell etwas noch unmöglicheres und effektiv tödlicheres- etwas, das mit den Eisenbahngeschützen nicht nur mithalten, sondern sie auch so zerstören konnte, dass es so scheint, als hätte es sie überhaupt nie gegeben. Was wird das nun für Erebonia bedeuten? Würden sie in den Krieg ziehen? Können sie irgendetwas tun, außer ihm Männer und Frauen entgegenzuwerfen, in voller Erwartung, dass die meisten von ihnen nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würden?

Crows Finger lösen sich von seinen und pieksen Rean in die Wange, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Juu-huu." Rean schüttelt die eingedrungenen geistigen Bilder aus seinem Kopf. "Du ziehst mir ein wenig an der Haaren."

Er zieht seine Hand schnell zurück, als Crow sich auf die Seite dreht, und jetzt ist Crow derjenige, der Rean umarmt. Jetzt, wo er wieder gegen ihn gedrückt wird, kann er spüren- fast schon fühlen- wie etwas in Crows Brust sitzt. Es ist, als ob seine Lunge und seine Kehle immer wieder an die Grenze stoßen, etwas sagen zu wollen, bevor er, was auch immer es ist, es wieder herunterschluckt. Sie enden darin, schweigend zusammen zu liegen, doch dieses Mal hat Crow die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückt.

Dann, letztlich: "Rean?" Seine Stimme ist kaum vernehmbar- es ist die Art stiller Frage, die man nutzt, um zu testen, ob jemand in der Nähe schläft. Rean löst sich genug, um seine eigene Antwort offensichtlich zu machen, und Crow legt den Kopf in seine Richtung schief. "Hast du dich je gefragt, was mit diesen Kerlen passiert ist?"

"Welche Kerle?"

"Die Kaiserliche Front oder wie auch immer sie heißen. Ich weiß, dass einer von ihnen gestorben ist, aber was ist mit dem Rest?"

"Ich glaube, dass sogar zwei gestorben sind."

"Richtig. Du passt besser auf als ich, so wie immer."

"Aber was meinst du?" Er sieht zu ihm auf, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als eine Idee, an die er zuvor gar nicht gedacht hat, beginnt, Form anzunehmen. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie etwas mit dem zu tun haben, was Garrelia zugestoßen ist, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht", antwortet Crow mit einer nichtssagenden Bewegung seiner Hand. "Ich hab nur an sie gedacht, weil das Thema irgendwie aufgekommen ist. Was auch immer sie vorhatten ist vermutlich mit dem Schiff gesunken, auf dem ihr Anführer war, oder auch nicht." Der ältere Junge verzog die Nase. "Ihr Anführer, hm. Das nennt man kolossalen Griff ins Klo. Nicht nur wurde er von ein paar Kindern rumgeschubst, er hat sich sogar selbst in die Luft gejagt, oder?"

"Ich... ja, ich glaub schon?" Obwohl er Teil ihrer Gruppe gewesen ist, als sie die Mine betreten haben, ist Crow eigentlich nicht da gewesen, als C gestorben ist, aber trotz dass Rean selbst dabei zugesehen hat, wie es geschehen ist, könnte er nicht sicher sagen, was wirklich passiert ist. Es ist alles viel zu schnell geschehen, um es vollständig zu verarbeiten. Da ist ein Schiff gewesen, eine Explosion und dann nichts als Tiefe. Er windet sich ein wenig, als er versucht, dem ganzen auch nur ein wenig Sinn beizuordnen, und er bemerkt, dass Crow ihn anstarrt.

"Du hast doch keine Angst vor dem Typen, oder?"

"Ich meine, ein bisschen." Ob Crow überrascht ist oder nicht, es ist nichts peinliches, das zuzugeben. "Die meisten Leute unseres Alters müssen sich normalerweise nicht kriminellen Genies so oft stellen wie wir."

"Ich schätze, damit hast du Recht", akzeptiert Crow mit einem weisen Nicken, womit er wieder seinen üblichen Angewohnheiten anheim fällt, trotz des merkwürdigen Gesprächsthemas. Die Thematik ist sogar noch dunkler als die, über die sie vorher diskutiert haben, aber es betrifft Crow nicht direkt, also scheint es ihm einfacher zu fallen, darüber zu reden. "Der Teil mit dem 'hat sich von Jugendlichen verprügeln lassen' fühlt sich so an, als sollte er den Angst-Faktor um ein oder zwei Punkte verringern, aber vielleicht nicht für die Jugendlichen, die die Prügel verteilt haben."

"So geehrt ich mich auch fühle, dass du so denkst, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir die sind, die die Prügel erhalten haben", seufzt Rean. Dies sind keine angenehmen Erinnerungen. Er reibt sich unwohl über den Oberarm und in dem Moment, in dem er seine Hand wegzieht, schlägt Crow sachte die Rückseite seiner eigenen gegen die Stelle, an der Rean gerade gewesen ist, und bringt einen Gedanken zutage, der völlig unverhofft war.

"Hier ist ein Gedankenexperiment für dich- wenn du dem Kerl irgendetwas sagen könntest, was wäre das?"

Was?

Rean setzt sich auf und wendet sich zu ihm zu, perplex. Wo ist _das_ denn jetzt hergekommen?

"Ähm..."

Crow richtet sich auf, um seinem überraschten Blick zu begegnen. "Hast du da nie drüber nachgedacht? Ich weiß ein oder zwei Sachen, die ich ihm sagen will, und ich hab den Kerl nicht einmal getroffen." Ein Auge zusammenkneifend beginnt Crow im Geiste auf das Dartbrett am anderen Ende des Raumes zu zielen, dabei so tuend, als ob er seine Pistolen in Händen halte und das Phantom der Terroristen, über das sie aus welchem Grund auch immer noch immer reden, verspottend. " _Hey, Arschloch! Netter Versuch mit dem Steinschlag, aber sieht so aus, als wärst du derjenige, der hier gesteinigt wird! Peng!_ " Linke Hand. " _Und das ist dafür, dass du dich mit meinem süßen Freund angelegt hast! Pa-Bang!_ " Rechte Hand. Er bläst den Rauch jedes Laufs davon und zwinkert Rean zu. "Richtig?"

Rean... hat keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen soll. "... Also sagst du, dass du dich alleine mit ihm anlegen würdest?"

Crow lässt bei dieser lauwarmen Antwort den Kopf hängen. "Komm schon, Rean, lass mir die Vorstellung. Und ist das wirklich alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

"Ich versteh's nicht. Versuchst du, das hier gerade witzig zu machen oder wie?"

"So witzig wie gefährliche Kriminelle sein können." Die imaginären Pistolen werden zurück ins Holster gesteckt; stattdessen kommen sie schwer auf Reans Schultern auf. "Vielleicht ist das geschmacklos, aber wenn alles scheiße ist, dann musst du einfach darüber lachen. Was kannst du sonst tun? Dich in Verzweiflung suhlen?" Er tätschelt Reans Wange und lässt seine Hand dort, um sein Gesicht ein wenig zärtlicher zu umfassen. "Kannst du mir den Gefallen tun?"

Wenn er es so ausdrückt, hört es sich eigentlich sogar recht lieb an. "Naja..."

"Komm schon." Crow lässt ihn los und setzt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt hin, jetzt voller Vorfreude, wo Rean so aussieht, als ob er jeden Moment mitspielen würde. "Tu so, als wär ich 'C' und gib's mir. Ich verpreche, ich werde dich dafür nicht rumschleudern, außer, du willst es." Ein weitere Zwinkern.

Reans Antwort ist zügig und trocken. "Da wäre ein ziemlicher Unterschied zwischen dem, was ich dem echten C sagen würde und was ich dir zu sagen hätte. Wenn du C wärst, hättest du eine _Menge_ mehr Fragen zu beantworten."

Crows Hande schießen in Kapitulation in die Luft. "Also schön! Ich schätze, 'Hals über Kopf in den Kerl verliebt sein und mit ihm zu schlafen' fügt dem Szenario noch ein paar weitere Facetten hinzu. Dann tu halt nicht so, als ob ich C wäre. Tu einfach so, als ob C lebt und dass du ihm alles, was du willst, sagen kannst, ohne irgendeine Art von Vergeltung befürchten zu müssen." Er lehnt sich nach vorne und ein Funke tanzt hinter seinen Augen. "Jeder Gedanke, der dir je durch den Kopf geschossen ist, wann immer du mit ihm zu tun hattest. Ich will dich ohne alle Schilde sehen."

Es ist schon so lange her, dass Rean überhaupt über C nachgedacht hat, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er sich an irgendwas noch intensiv erinnern kann. Die größte Frage ist, warum Crow ihn so enthusiastisch zum Versuch drängt. "Du willst wirklich, dass ich hier einfach sitze und mich über einen imaginären, toten Kerl aufrege?"

"Yup." Crow verschränkt mit einem bestätigenden Nicken die Arme. "Ich denke, dass das eine gute Möglichkeit für dich ist, etwas Stress abzubauen. Du kannst deine Angst oder deine Wut über das, was abgeht, nicht an irgendwas einfachem auslassen, warum also nicht an etwas, das ein wenig kleiner, aber genauso schlimm und nicht mehr wichtig ist? Die Welt mag außerhalb deiner Kontrolle liegen, aber die Sache mit C war etwas persönliches und er ist tot. Das macht ihn zum perfekten Ziel." Crows Gesicht leuchtet freudig und stolz auf, als er zum Ende kommt. "Ziemlich clever, nicht? Du kannst mich mit Komplimenten überschütten, sobald du fertig bist."

Überlass es Crow, etwas so Willkürliches sinnvoll klingen zu lassen. Er ist wirklich kreativ und irgendwie auch brilliant, selbst, wenn er ständig so faul ist, dass manche Leute es nicht sehen. Rean ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das ein Spiel ist, das er spielen möchte (Crows Spiele, selbst die vernünftigen, sind immer ein wenig riskant), aber Rean verschränkt die Arme ebenfalls und er findet sich selbst dabei wieder, wie er sich über das Kinn streicht, als er etwas mehr über die Frage nachdenkt. Was würde er C sagen?

"Wenn dir das nicht reicht, um mir das zu gönnen, dann betrachte es als den nächsten natürlichen Schritt in meiner unnachgiebigen Korruption deiner Unschuld. Erst hab ich dich schwul gemacht und jetzt bringe ich dir bei, schlecht von den Toten zu reden."

Und jetzt ist es nur ein kleines bisschen zu weit in die falsche Richtung gegangen. "Der 'nächste natürliche Schritt'?" Rean seufzt. "Das lässt es eigentlich weniger hilfreich klingen. Und du hast mich nicht 'schwul gemacht'."

"Lüge. Das hast du mehr oder weniger gesagt, als wir es uns im Teehaus beim Schulfest gemütlich gemacht haben. Ich kann, und werde, dich zitieren- hey!" Er zuckt bei dem leichten Schlag, den Rean ihm auf den Kopf gibt, zusammen. "Okay, was auch immer, geh einfach zurück zu der 'Stressabbau'-Geschichte. Egal, in diesem Schlafzimmer wird nichts mehr aufgestaut. Das ist das Thema des Abends, wie von einem gewissen Rean Schwarzer festgelegt." Er krönt das noch mit einem Grinsen; das ist Schachmatt.

Wenn sie sich hinsetzen und eine Konversation haben könnten- wenn er ihn mit Worten konfrontieren könnte und dabei vollkommen ehrlich sein, ohne Angst oder Zurückhaltung, was _würde_ er zu C sagen? Er quetscht so viele Details über ihre Treffen hervor, wie er kann, und versucht, sich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die er dabei gefühlt hat, als er sie erlebt hat. Wenn er sich an die Eisenbahngeschütze erinnern kann, dann kann er sich auch an die Menschen erinnern, die sie beinahe abgefeuert haben. Es braucht nur ein wenig Mühe. "Nun..."

Kamerad C, der Anführer der Kaiserlichen Befreiungsfront. Geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar- als Rean in sein Gesicht geschaut hat, hat er in dem roten Glas seines Helms nur seine eigene Reflektion sehen können und das imaginäre Glühen etwas Unheilverkündendem unter der Oberfläche. Was in aller Welt könnte er zu so einer Person sagen, die Art Person, die so viele Leben riskiert hat und für die einige Menschen bereitwillig das Leben gegeben haben?

Nach einem Moment, in welchem Crow gespannt den Atem angehalten hat, kommt er endlich zu einem Ergebnis. "Ich denke, ich würde ihn nur nach seinen Beweggründen fragen."

Die Wahrheit ist nicht beeindruckend. "Das ist alles?", fragt Crow flach.

"Ja. Ich glaub nicht, dass es sich lohnen würde, ihn anzuschreien oder zu beleidigen. Wenn er mir nichts antun kann, dann würde ich nur wissen wollen, warum er die Sachen getan hat, die er getan hat, als er noch am Leben war."

"Keine ausgewählten Worte für den Terroristen, bei dem du geholfen hast, ihn zu besiegen? Keine Orte, an die er gehen sollte, oder kreative Plätze, an die er sich sein riesiges Doppelsäbel-Ding stecken kann?" Rean schüttelt den Kopf. "Du würdest ihm nicht einmal den Finger zeigen?"

"Das würde ich vielleicht machen", gibt er zu, "aber was Worte angeht, wenn ich ihm noch einmal gegenüber treten müsste, dann würde ich ihn nur verstehen wollen." Crow sieht aus, als ob er sich noch weiter beschweren wollte, aber er verschweigt und lehnt sich wieder zurück an die Wand, Rean dabei zuschauend und zuhörend, als er weiter spricht. "Ich würde wissen wollen, warum er zu der Person geworden ist, die er war- was es braucht, um jemanden dazu zu bringen, jemand anderes so sehr zu hassen, dass sie so viele Leben riskieren, nur, um ihn zu bedrohen, inklusive der Leben von denen, die ihm nahe zu stehen scheinen. Ich versteh's nicht." Während er nachdenkt, reibt er seinen Nacken und lässt sich dann wieder nach hinten fallen, um sich auf die Hände aufzustützen. "So wie der Typ Gideon- er ist in Crossbell gestorben, glaube ich, während wir in Garrelia waren. War sein Leben ihre Absicht wert, für was auch immer sie gekämpft haben? Wenn C selbst gewusst hätte, dass er sterben würde, hätte er es dann trotzdem getan?"

"So ein Kerl kannte vermutlich die Risiken, als er sich aufgemacht hat, seine Ziele zu erreichen", klinkt Crow letztlich ein, einen Arm gegen eines seiner Knie lehnend und ungewöhnlich ernst dreinschauend. "Leute wenden sich normalerweise nicht unter der Aussicht, dass es ein geschmeidiger Ritt in eine verfrühte Rente ist, dem Terrorismus zu."

"Ich schätze nicht. Oder was ist mit den Soldaten, die in Nord gestorben sind? Oder all die Leute in Crossbell, die vom Kreuzfeuer erwischt worden wären, wenn die Eisenbahngeschütze wirklich losgegangen wären?" Während er kurz innehält, kommt ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Er macht ihn unruhig genug, dass er sich Gewicht verlagern muss, um gemütlich zu sitzen. "Eigentlich, was noch seltsamer an allem, was passiert ist, ist, dass die Frau, die meine Feldstudiengruppe bekämpft hat, es hat klingen lassen, als ob C niemals vorgehabt hat, die Eisenbahngeschütze überhaupt abfeuern zu lassen. Und jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke, wurde in den Minen niemand außer C selber verletzt."

"Und ich fast."

"Aber nicht die Geiseln. Sie hätten mit ihnen tun können, was auch immer sie wollen und wir hätten keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sie aufzuhalten, aber sie sind alle unverletzt davongekommen. Leben sind in Nord verloren gegangen und ich weiß nicht, was seine Pläne mit Elise und Prinzessin Alfin waren, aber während zwei seiner größten Vorhaben, ist es fast so... als ob er nie geplant hätte, dass irgendjemand, der nicht direkt involviert ist, verletzt wird. Kann das überhaupt möglich sein? Das macht einfach überhaupt keinen Sinn in meinem Kopf." Das ist alles, was er in Worte fassen kann, ohne sich zu wiederholen, also schaut er wieder zu Crow. "Ich schätze, deswegen bin ich kein Terrorist. Aber das ist die Wahrheit. Egal, ob ich ihm zustimmen würde oder nicht, ich würde einfach nur wissen wollen, warum."

"Du willst einfach nur wissen, warum", wiederholt Crow, seine Stimme leise und sein Ausdruck seltsam. Die Anspannung, die er gehabt hat, als sie über seinen Schulabschluss gesprochen haben, ist wieder da, aber das ist auch die Zärtlichkeit von dem Moment, in dem sie sich gehalten haben. Rean ist sich auch hier nicht sicher, wie er das interpretieren soll, zumindest bis Crow die Augen schließt und auf eine Art und Weise lächelt, die, ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig traurig aussieht. "Du versucht immer das Beste in allen zu sehen. Sogar Menschen, die es nicht verdienen."

Rean ist plötzlich verlegen- sogar noch mehr, als Crow über das Bett greift und ihn nah genug an sich heran zieht, dass Crow ihm liebevoll über den Kopf streichen kann. Unterhalb seiner Hand versucht Rean seiner Reaktion einen Sinn zuzuschreiben. "Hast du den Vorfall in der Mine wirklich so persönlich genommen?"

"Ja, verdammt!" In sekundenschnelle ist Crow wieder er selbst. "C hat die Welt fast um Crow Armbrust gebracht. Das ist ein unverzeihliches Verbrechen." Er betont dies mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf seine Brust. Rean schüttelt den Kopf, doch er fühlt sich tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigter- zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Crows lächerlicher Charme eine willkommene Erlösung von der tristen Unterhaltung, die sie gefühlt haben, egal, ob er nur dazu dient, seinen inneren Aufruhr zu verstecken. Selbst die wenigen Minuten, in denen sie sich gegenüber gesessen hatten, fühlen sich wie Verschwendung an- dies ist die Art, wie er ihre Zeit lieber verbringen würde. Nicht damit, über Krieg oder Terroristen zu reden, sondern einfach zusammen herumzuliegen, die Anwesenheit des Anderen genießend. Crows Arm schlingt sich um ihn um die Zuneigung zu akzeptieren, doch er dreht die Albernheit ein wenig herunter, als er noch etwas anderes anfügt. "Aber im Ernst. Nicht jeder verdient eine zweite Chance oder eine verständnisvolle Schulter, an der er sich ausweinen kann. Die ganze Zeit so nett zu sein könnte dich umbringen."

"Vielleicht", gesteht Rean ein. Es ist ein vernünftiger Ratschlag. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das an mir ändern kann. Will ich auch nicht wirklich. Mir geht's gut damit, immer stur und optimistisch zu sein." Und da es bereits ein paar Minuten seit dem letzten Mal her ist, küsst er ihn. "Aber das bedeutet, dass ich auf jemand etwas älteren und in den Wegen der Welt erfahreneren zählen muss, der mir den Rücken freihält. Kennst du irgendwen, auf den die Beschreibung passt?"

Rean kann sich nicht sicher sein, ob es durch den Kuss oder die Frage kommt, doch Crow sieht unerwartet überrascht aus, obwohl sie gerade in seinem Bett liegen und kuscheln. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hängt sein Mund nur ein wenig offen, als er Rean anstarrt, doch dann klappt er ihn schnell wieder zu und brummt in übertriebener Erwägung. "Ich kenn da vielleicht einen Typen...", sinniert er und grinst dann. "Aber er ist nicht billig."

"Nun, unglücklicherweise machst du dich immer meinen Mira davon... Akzeptiert er alternative Formen des Entgelts?"

Crows Augen sind praktisch am Glitzern. "Jetzt denkst du so, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe! Welche Art von 'alternativem Entgelt' planst du, ihm vorzuschlagen?"

"Wie wäre es mit Bezahlung in Küssen?" Im selben Moment, in dem er seine Frage ausformuliert hat, beginnt Crow zu lachen, doch anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten (oder Trottel genannt zu werden), zieht Rean ihn für eine Anzahlung zu sich. Zu Beginn noch neckend und flüchtig, doch diese führen zu längeren, langsameren, intensiveren, die sie beide die gleiche, heiße Luft atmen lassen, wenn ihre Lippen sich nicht berühren. Dies ist ein weitaus besserer Nutzen für die Dunkelheit und die Stille als die Trübseligkeit, in der sie vorher gesessen haben- dies ist Rean mehrere Male auf verschiedene, kreative Arten deutlich gemacht worden, seit er und Crow ein Paar sind, aber es ist nett, durch Crows Hände, die zuerst durch seine Haare streichen und dann zu seiner Hüfte wandern, daran erinnert zu werden. Ein mäßiges Ziehen an seinem Shirt ist alles, was es braucht, damit er in Crows Schoß kriecht- naja, in Crows Arme. Crow lässt die Küsse plötzlich ganz sein und legt den Kopf stattdessen in seine Halsbeuge, seine langen Arme in einer festen Umarmung um Rean geschlungen. Es ist ein wenig anders von der Stimmung, die sie beinahe aufgebaut hatten, aber das ist ganz okay. Rean kann diese Art ruhiger, liebender Intimität genauso schätzen wie das erhitzte, verlegene Gefummel, das sie sonst gestartet hätten. Er erwidert die Umarmung, als Crows Griff um ihn fester wird, und dann wird er noch fester, bis er ihn so fest drückt, dass Rean kaum mehr atmen kann. "Crow!" Er stößt ein rauhes Lachen aus. "Ich versteh schon, Crow, komm schon!" Der ältere Junge lässt endlich genug los, dass Rean wieder zu Atem kommen kann, aber er rührt sich nicht von der Stelle, wo er sich an Rean angeschmiegt hat.

"Verdammt, ich liebe dich."

Während er versucht, seine Atmung wieder auf ein normales Maß zu bringen, tätschelt Rean ihm verständnisvoll den Hinterkopf. "Ich liebe dich auch, Crow."

"Ich liebe dich _viel_ zu sehr." Rean kann sich den leidgeprüften Ausdruck auf einem Gesicht vorstellen, während er scherzt... oder könnte er, doch Crows Tonfall ist humorlos. Die Umarmung fängt an, sich mehr wie eine Umklammerung anzufühlen. Die Unterhaltung über C muss für Crow weniger getan haben, als er gehofft hatte, was sie für Rean macht. "Es ist verrückt. Ich kann's wirklich nicht glauben."

Er rührt seinen Körper gerade genug, um Crow ein wenig bequemer halten zu können. "Ich schätze, ich bin dir ein wenig in die 'Playboy-Aufreißer'-Parade gefahren, die du versucht hast, zu verkaufen."

"He. So ziemlich." Er spürt, wie Crows Finger gegen seine Schultern klopfen, als er sich erneut an einem Gedanken aufhängt, bevor er ihn laut ausspricht. "Nur... vergiss es nicht, okay? Egal, welcher verrückte Scheiß in den nächsten Monaten abgehen mag, ich liebe dich. Brenn dir das ins Gehirn."

Also sind sie wieder am Anfang zurückgekehrt. Er ist der Problematik ausgewichen und hat es in etwas anderes gewandt, aber als Crow gesagt hat, dass er an Rean denkt, hat er es wirklich gemeint. Das muss der Grund dafür sein, weswegen er sich Sorgen um seinen Abschluss macht- glaubt er, dass er nicht gut genug für ihn sei? Kein Geld, keine Aussichten? Die Ymir-Baronie, von der Rean sich nicht einmal sicher ist, dass er sie annehmen würde? Nichts davon ist wichtig. "Crow..." Der andere Junge lässt nicht los, also belässt er ihn so und küsst ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. "Ich bin das letzte, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst. Ich liebe dich auch- das wird sich nicht ändern. Egal, wo wir irgendwann stehen werden, ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um ein Teil deines Lebens zu bleiben", verspricht er. "Vergiss _du_ das nicht." Ein kleines Beben durchfährt Crows Körper, bevor Rean ihn unterhalb seines Ohrs ausatmen hören kann.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Wir sind 'Komplizen', Kumpel, vom Schicksal geschmiedete, seelenverwandte Begleiter und all das."

"Feste Freunde."

"Definitv feste Freunde."

"Und du schuldest mir eine _Menge_ angefallener Zinsen", fügt er bestimmt hinzu.

"Ich weiß! Du kleiner Geizhals." Für die wachsende Wärme in Reans Herz fängt Crow an, durch seine Proteste hindurch zu kichern. Sie mögen nicht dazu in der Lage sein, all die Dinge zur Ruhe zu legen, die ihn gerade bedrücken, doch Rean kann ihn wenigstens zum Lachen bringen. Manchmal ist das das Beste, was getan werden kann, nicht wahr? "Hey, weißt du was?" Durch seine jüngst angehobene Stimmung angetrieben, stupst Crow Rean zwei Mal mit beiden Händen auf den Rücken und setzt sich auf, sein Lächeln von einem Ohr zum anderen streckend. "Ich glaube, ich hab gerade all unsere Probleme gelöst!" Rean kann nur blinzeln, bevor er direkt loslegt. "Ich muss meine Schulden bei dir bezahlen, ich muss dir den Rücken _freihalten_ und ich muss rausfinden, was ich mit meinem Leben anstellen will. Ich verhau einfach meine Prüfung und bleib ein weiteres Jahr hier an der Akademie! Drei Fliegen, eine Klatsche." Er wackelt mit der entsprechenden Anzahl an Fingern zur Betonung. "Das ist Effizienz."

"Das ist ein klares 'Nein'", unterbricht Rean ihn bestimmt, aber sanft- als Crows Lächeln schwindet, nimmt er das Gesicht des älteren Jungen in beide Hände. "Du weißt, dass du das hier durchziehen musst, Crow. Denk an all die Zeit und Arbeit, die du hier rein gesteckt hast, um so weit zu kommen." Er ist durch drei verschiedene Klassen gewandert und noch häufiger fast getötet worden. Selbst, wenn er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hat, zu wetten und herumzualbern, anstatt seine Schularbeiten zu machen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Crow das Recht auf einen Abschluss mehr als verdient. "Du kannst all das nicht nur wegen mir aufgegeben."

Er erhält keine direkte Antwort. Er hat das nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen können, oder? Rean versucht, ihn indem er über seine Wange streichelt, zu beruhigen; irgendwann endlich atmet Crow durch die Nase ein, durch den Mund aus und setzt ein kleines, liebevolles Lächeln auf. "Ja. Ich weiß."

Er entfernt Reans Hände von seinem Gesicht und rückt von ihm weg, sodass er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen lassen kann, wo er wieder dazu zurückkehrt, ins Nichts zu starren. Es ist solch ein abruptes Ende für ihre Konversation, dass es Rean dazu bringt, sich zu fragen, ob er dafür gesorgt hat, dass er sich überhaupt ein wenig besser fühlt. Wie dem auch sei, jetzt noch weiter zu reden würde nur dazu führen, dass er sich wiederholt, und das wäre kein bisschen hilfreicher, als Crow zu gewähren, das Thema einfach fallen zu lassen. Er wird ihm eine Pause gönnen. Stattdessen legt Rean sich neben ihn und kuschelt sich an, bis sein Kopf an Crows Arm gelehnt ist. Er greift sich eine handvoll Decke und wirft sie über sie beide, dann windet er seinen Arm um Crows Körper, sodass sie wieder so verschlungen daliegen, wie zuvor, bevor sie angefangen haben zu reden. Die wirkliche Überzeugungsarbeit würde nach dem Abschluss kommen, wenn die wirkliche Prüfung für die beiden kommt, doch Rean ist sich in seinen Übertragungen sicher: Crow wird weiterhin ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Er gehört hier hin. Er ist ein wenig traurig über die Veränderungen, die kommen werden, aber er ist nicht besorgt.

Leise murmelt Crow einen letzten, vorbeifliegenden Gedanken vor sich hin. "Aber es wäre verdammt nett, wenn ich es könnte."

* * *

Original-FF des Namens _"Say What's On Your Mind"_ von **sh1defier** ist auf **Archive Of Our Own** zu finden.

Weiter unten in den Kommentaren lässt sich offensichtlich sehen, dass ich die Erlaubnis für diese Übersetzung habe.


End file.
